As is well known, several known systems receive a digital word as an input signal and converts such signal to an analog current or analog voltage. Generally, these systems are known as digital-to-analog converters or DAC's. The analog output, however, contains false or spurious electronic signals caused by unequal propagation delays among the bits arriving at the input of the DAC or by variations in the transient responses of the binary weighted elements within the DAC or by a combination of both.
Known prior art for attenuating these undesired spurious signals has been to utilize conventional low pass linear filters. These filters can be used to make the output waveform smoother, but the spurious signals are not really eliminated. Rather, the energy within the spurious signals is only redistributed. In addition to low pass linear filters, the prior art also uses sample and hold circuits when the transition frequencies are low. These type circuits are quite expensive and complicated, but do attenuate the electrical aberrations.